k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigen Miwa
|race = Human |age = At Least 42K: Trading CD, 1&2 |birthday = November 23 |horoscope = Sagittarius |height = 177 cm (5'10") |gender = Male |eyes = BrownK Anime: Episode 3K Anime: Episode 13 |hair = Brown |blood type = O |prev affiliation = Colourless Clan |prev occupation = Brokerage firm King |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = Grandfather † Kuroh Yatogami (adopted son)K: Stray Dog Story, Chapter 1, Page 33 |aura = Colorless |weapon = KotowariK Anime: Episode 7 Ayamachi |manga debut = Chapter 1 (flashback) (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 4 (flashback) |seiyu = Shō Hayami |english voice = Grant George |gallery = Yes |novel debut = K SIDE:Black & White |game debut = K -Wonderful School Days- }} was once the Seventh King of the Colorless Clan. Before his death, he asked his son, Kuroh Yatogami, to slay his successor should he be evil.K Anime: Episode 1 Appearance Ichigen's appearance has undergone two variations throughout material. In the anime, he is shown with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail, with bangs part in the middle, and brown eyes. However, in the official art, his hair colour is black, and his eyes grey. HIs attire has remained consistent. He wears traditional clothing of light purple and dark blue, a black hat, and, in earlier materials, a red umbrella. Before bestowing Kotowari to Kuroh, he kept the sword at his side. Personality He has been shown to be very caring and kind towards Kuroh, treating him like his own son. He was at times, very serious and calm. Despite his duties as a King, he was willing to cancel meeting between him and the Gold King in order to help Kuroh when he saw a vision of him in peril. Ichigen was a very empathetic, wise man, who was popular with all the villagers. He was well known for his profound advice, and many villagers sought him out when troubled by anything as simple as a broken heart, to even business advice. However, he was known to sometimes ramble about things no one understood, and often viewed as "too smart". To him, peace was the highest virtue, and he often made choices that avoided as much trouble as possible.K -Count Down-, chapter 5 History As a young man, Ichigen cared for his grandfather, who at the time, ran the family's swordsmanship school, Miwa Meijin School of Swordsmanship. Ichigen's grandfather, an "exceedingly strict" man, also reared Ichigen to follow in the family's footsteps. Despite his grandfather's strictness, Ichigen still loved him. After graduating high school, Ichigen left his parents' home and entered Japan's top educational system, which is never named. He studied and earned a diploma in economics, and then travelled to America to earn a business administration degree. For a bit, he was a successful employee one of the world's major brokerage firms. However, due to his poor, declining health, he returned to Japan.K SIDE: Black & White, Chapter 1 His first student was Yukari Mishakuji, who he often entrusted important tasks and missions to, along with having Yukari attend his own tasks. As Yukari's education under Ichigen came to a close, he wrote a letter to Ichigen to participate in a duel, where he intended to kill Ichigen, however ultimately failed. Despite this, Ichigen gave him the sword Ayamachi, telling him to interpret its meaning himself. For years, Ichigen and his "son" Kuroh Yatogami lived secluded in the mountains with just a few villagers as their neighbors. Before they had met, Ichigen saved and adopted the 5 year old Yatogami Kuroh laying on the floor somewhere in the mountains barely alive and nearly dying. He took Kuroh with him so he could become as his vassal, eventually teaching him skills such as swordsmanship.K Anime: Episode 4he is a poet and Kuroh would record his teachings on voice recorder which he would listen to for advice. However, one day, he would tell Kuroh to meet the next Colorless King and determine whether he is good or evil; should he be evil, he must be killed. Shortly after, Ichigen died. Powers & Abilities Foresight: Ichigen was capable of seeing many paths of the future.K Anime: Episode 3 Equipment Kotowari: A katana with black tsuka ito weave with a ornate silver same under the cord, and a bronze kashira. It has a black tsuba with a normal steel blade; the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. Ayamachi: A katana similar in basic design to Kotowari, but with a peculiar edge jutting out from its hilt. Trivia *His name is composed of two kanji, and . His surname is also composed of two kanji, and . *Ichigen's appearance has been portrayed differently in various media. In the anime, his hair and eyes are both depicted as brown. In the K: Stray Dog Story manga, they are shown as gray and blue respectively,K: Stray Dog Story, Volume 1, Cover while official artwork have depicted his hair as black.Official Artwork. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:King Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gakuen K